Integrated circuit devices are designed to be robust and very reliable when used within a specified set of requirements and conditions. For instance, one requirement is the voltage and any allowable range over which a device in a system will receive its power. As such, recommendations for a particular component, such as an integrated circuit, may be provided by a vendor. However, such recommendations may be inappropriate or otherwise incorrect for a system design utilizing SiP technology. That is, use of recommended numbers and values may fail to utilize the space and cost savings associated with SiP design implementation.
Accordingly, there remains a need for methods and systems that can reduce the number of and/or values of passive components, such as capacitors, in SiP-type systems and devices below vendor recommendations for a given active component.